When You Come Back To Me Again
by Nova Strike
Summary: A Tron x MM SONGFIC! ...I either need a life, or some sanity. ^_^;


Author Alert: Tooth-rotting sugary sweet sap in this one folks. TronxTrigger alert too! (And it's a serious fanfic...)  
  
When You Come Back To Me Again  
Song by Garth Brooks  
  
There's a ship out  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Wandering Aimlessly  
And God somehow you know the ship... Is me.  
  
Tron sat looking at the sky, her normally feisty expression wrapped in one of concern. Silently she counted the stars until she fell upon one, and hesitated. Slowly, she lowered her gaze the the rocket under construction and sighed quietly.  
For a long time, she, Teasel, Bon Bonne, Barrel Caskett, and Roll Caskett had been working on a rocket in a desperate effort to return a boy named Megaman to Terra. And presently they weren't doing too well. Tron and Roll barely got along; and she wasn't exactly in the best of spirits.  
"Why are we bothering, anyhow? He keeps defeating us!" Tron growled. Still, a nagging feeling told her to keep going. For one, he was the first to reach out and be friendly to her-- after all, he HAD shooed away that little rat dog Paprika on Kattelox. It was, perhaps, the first time in years someone had done something for her outside her family.  
And she kept getting a funny feeling around him...  
  
Cause there's a lighthouse  
In the harbor  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring it's light out  
Across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there still beleives in me  
  
Trigger leaned against a window on Elysium, alone. Just barely, he could make out terra. It was beautiful; and he knew it had to be night for.... Trigger closed his eyes. Certainly; he liked Roll, but she was more of a sister. He respected her; but she wasn't like Tron. Although Tron often was behind the robots trying to kill him, he could sense she might not act all she seemed.  
Silently, he reflected back upon Main Gate, just a year ago, on Kattelox. He owed Tron his life from saving him from a trap, if anything. He could only pray she was alright. Quietly he reflected upon events. If only things worked out differently and he could see her again...  
  
On a prayer  
In a song  
I hear your voice  
And it keeps me going on  
On  
Raining doubt  
Against the wind  
I'm reachin' out  
'Till we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again  
  
Tron brought her knees to her chin upsetly. It was difficult for her to sleep, so she was still sitting. It had to be past midnight; but she didn't care. Quietly, she glanced at the rocket again, rose, and strode over. Collecting her tools, she began working. The details of the ship circuitry had to be perfect... Trigger had to come home... Slowly  
she began working harder; harder. She barely noticed Teasel until he had his hand on her shoulder.  
"Tron, what are you doing?" The older Bonne looked barely awake. Tron finished tightening a bolt as she responded.  
"I'm just doing a little more work on the rocket." Tron said. Teasel took the tool away.  
"Tron, you've been working hardest of all of us. Now why don't you get to sleep. Your noise is waking up the Servbots anyway." Teasel said. Tron sighed, decideing against stating her inability to sleep.  
"Alright Teasel." Tron said. She climbed down and followed her brother to the camp area.  
  
There's a moment  
That we all come to  
In our own time  
And our own space  
Where all we've done  
We can undo  
If our heart's  
In the right place  
  
Trigger still thought of Tron as he sighed. He wondered if he was insane; loving a girl that shot at him. Alot. And yet... Part of him said it was ok. His heart seemed to long for hers more and more as each minute dragged on; each second's passing was an eternity. He reflected on the encouragement Tron gave him during trying times; before fighting Juno, and whilst fighting Geetz.  
He smiled playfully at the sight she'd been on Manda. How embarressed he had been! How badly as well; he wished he could apologize. And the air battle above Kattelox? He only wished he knew how she felt despite all of it.  
"When will I see you again..?" Trigger wondered softly to himself aloud.  
  
On a prayer  
In a song  
I hear your voice  
And it keeps me hangin' on  
On  
Raining doubt  
Against the wind  
I'm reachin' out  
'Till we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again  
And again I see  
My yesterdays in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
Your changing all that isn't used to be!  
  
Tron lie in her sleeping bag, reflecting as she slowly dropped off. Even after all she'd done... Could he love her? Why had she done it? It felt so... WRONG... And yet, something in her heart and soul said it would be all right... And everything would be OK. Sighing, Tron shut her eyes to sleep, unaware his heart was with hers.  
  
On a prayer  
In a song  
I hear your voice  
And it keeps me hangin' on  
On  
Raining doubt  
Against the wind  
I'm reachin' out  
'Till we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again  
  
When you come back to me.... Again....  



End file.
